


mask: off

by specialagentrin



Series: masks [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Begging, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Everyone Is Poly Because Minecraft, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kinda?, M/M, Multi, im starting that tag because i love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialagentrin/pseuds/specialagentrin
Summary: But the mask… the mask always got in the way of such intimate moments like these.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: masks [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980545
Comments: 24
Kudos: 535





	mask: off

Neither of his boys could keep their hands off of him. 

  
  
Not that he wanted Sapnap or George not to touch him, but leaning towards the fact that they couldn’t go a minute without being in his personal space. 

  
  
They drifted towards him like he was the sun, constantly rotating around in his orbit. And really, Dream wouldn’t want it any other way. 

  
  
In the cover of the night, the outlines of their beautiful, scared, bare bodies sitting upon soft velvet sheets, they would touch him every moment they got. 

  
  
George’s fingers were quick, precise, touching Dream as though he would break underneath his fingertips. Tracing his body as though he were a mere god in his presence. 

  
  
Sapnap, on the other hand, was greedy and slow. He loved to see Dream shiver and twitch underneath his touch, hot hands warming up his body, making him submit to his desires. 

  
  
But the mask… the mask always got in the way of such intimate moments like these. 

  
  
The two boys would beg, plead, _whine_ , for Dream to take the thing off. They wanted to see his reactions, they wanted to see the wonderful flush of pink over star-scattered freckles, they wanted to see grass-green eyes flutter when they touched him just right. 

  
  
When Dream finally gave in, they made sure to make him feel nothing but immense pleasure that night. 

  
  
Pressing kisses over each and every freckle, nipping at his earlobes, leaving hickeys on his jawline. And after that? 

  
  
Dream needed more. Craved it, even. It was his own personal addiction, just for his face to be smothered in nothing but love - just like the rest of his body. 

  
  
And he didn’t have to ask. 

  
  
Dream would just slightly tilt his mask, and only George and Sapnap knew what he meant. Of course they would, they know him best, after all. Besides, only they could ever give it to him so well. 

  
  
And on repeat, they fell in bed together. 

  
  
The process would begin again - begging, negotiating, _pleading_ for Dream to take his mask off. 

He would sigh, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips, and slide it off and underneath the pillow for quickly reaching if needed. 

  
  
And he let himself drown in their passionate touches once the mask came off. 

**Author's Note:**

> carrd.co:  
> [sirinpride](https://sirinpride.carrd.co/) &
> 
> requests are open - kudos and comments are really appreciated!!!
> 
> twitter (please talk to me I am lonely) - [@homiesexualmcyt](https://twitter.com/homiesexualmcyt)
> 
> curiouscat - [@homiesexualmcyt](https://curiouscat.me/homiesexualmcyt/)


End file.
